Yes, I Wanna Build A Snowman
by Vampireninja101
Summary: Thought of this this morning and thought it would be a good idea if Disney incorporated a reprise of this song at the end of the movie. Just a short one-shot, but I hope you guys enjoy it! :D


**Hey everyone long time no see! Sorry I haven't uploaded anything in such a long time but I just don't have the motivation to :/ But here's a little something for you all! My first (hopefully not last) piece of 2014! **_****NOTE: CONTIANS SPOILERS DO NOT READ THIS UNLESS YOU'VE SEEN FROZEN!****_

**Ok, now I'm trusting you either read my warning or just don't give a shit about spoilers. But without further damn ado let's continue shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen! 99.9% of dialogue is directly from the movie**

_*Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?*_

_Elsa's POV_

I stumbled through the ice storm, unable to see a few feet in front of me and the wind blew with such strength. I turned around and gasped as I froze in my tracks when I saw a shadow approaching me then tried to run away when a voice stopped me, "Elsa! You can't run from this!" He raised his voice above the storm. I turned around to see the shadow was Hans,

"Just take care of my sister!" I called back as I retreated a few steps to keep him a safe distance from me.

"Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold! She said that _you_ froze her heart."

"No . . ." I whispered, unwilling to accept his words.

"I tried to save her, but it was too late!" I refused to believe what he was saying as I stared at him, my heart breaking. "Her skin was ice, her hair turned white. " My breath was ragged as I looked down then met his eyes,

"Huh?" I moved my lips but no voice came out.

"Your sister is dead!" A knife stabbed my heart. "Because of you." More knives pierced me and I staggered back, the words swirling around in my head like the storm around Arandell. My knees weakened before giving out underneath me making me fall to the ice-covered water. As I met the cold surface the storm stopped and cleared away to reveal to kingdom covered in a harsh winter blanket.

My mind refused to accept the truth as I crouched on the ice, completely unaware of my surroundings as I struggled immensely to cope. _No . . . not Anna . . . I thought to myself. It's can't be true . . . Sh-she can't be . . . she . . . she can't be dead! No . . . not my little sister. . ._

"No!" I hear faintly followed by the sound of ice freezing, a loud shattering of steel, a grunt, and then an ever-so quiet sigh in the silence. I looked up and my eyes widened,

"Anna!" I cried as I sprung to my feet and hurried to the front of my sister. She was frozen solid in a pose with her right hand raised as if stopping something. My heart was crumbling to pieces as I stared at her, tears in my eyes. "Oh, Anna!" My voice just above a whisper, "No, _no_, please no." I gently placed my pale hands on her cheeks which her frozen solid. She was completely frozen solid . . . _This is all of my fault. I froze her heart . . . and did this to her._ I broke down and threw my arms over her and I sobbed.

As I cried, memories came to my mind. Memories when Anna and I played in the palace in the snow I created . . . and then that one day in particular. That day when my powers struck Anna, knocking her unconscious, and ultimately resulted in having her memories of me having my powers wiped. "Conceal, don't feel." I remember Father telling me all of the time. I had gained control of my powers overtime but even with all of my practice I was still unable to fully control it . . . and look where it got me . . . where it got all of Arandell. . . Especially Anna . . . I had calmed down but was still crying quietly by now.

"Yes, I wanna build a snowmaan." I sung quietly. "I'm sorry to say it after so loong. . . I did not notice that I needed you. I really do, but now you're goone." I looked into her sightless eyes and smiled sadly as my hands caressed her cold cheeks, "I tried so very hard to conceal it. It was just you and me . . . Now what am I gonna doo? . . ." I bit my lip and tears streamed down my pale cheeks. "Yes . . . I wanna build a snowman . . ." I placed my forehead against hers and my hands on her cheeks, "Anna . . . I . . . love . . . yoouu . . ." I broke down again and hugged her tightly as I cried. I stood there for a while, isolating me in a world of grieve.

Suddenly, I felt something move and looked up to see Anna looking down at me, "Anna?" I said in joyous disbelief. Then I sprung to my feet and embraced her as tightly as I could and she hugged me back.

"Oh, Elsa." She said hugging me tighter.

"You sacrificed yourself for me?" She held my hands.

"I love you." She replied and I smiled warmly at her. _True love . . . thaws a frozen heart . . ._

**Well there it is! I personally think this scene should have gone like this. It would've been nice to have a reprise to this song performed by Elsa. Let me know what you guys think in your review. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Later! :D**


End file.
